Shall We Dance?
by AlBhedNikki
Summary: A review of what Zidane and Garnet are thinking at the last scene of the game


Shall We Dance?

Original: 1-11-2004

Updated: 1-2-2010

I was recently going through my old stories, and decided to spring clean. Out of eleven stories I decided to keep three up. This one was the only 'classic' I decided to keep, but felt it needed a bit of a renovation. Few words have been replaced, punctuation changed and rearranging of sentences as to make the story flow better. Although I doubt I get any traffic to this story, I felt as though it was my duty as a writer to tweak it a little bit for future possible readers. Enjoy!

Dislcamer: I have no rights to the Final Fantasy franchise or any of the characters. This is the actual ending of the game, so spoiler warnings. I decided long ago to write out the ending in detail, putting in some inner monologue I thought the characters might have.

Garnet

It has been three years... three fateful years, from what? Three years since I met a boy. A strange boy from another world. One that I met. One that protected me. One that I fell in love with. And one that I lost. Why did he have to leave me? Why? He left to go find our wounded enemy, and promised to come back... he never did. It was one year after that. I turned 18, and celebrated my birthday. I remember when I turned 16... and my 17th birthday was celebrated on the road with Zidane and everyone. But... I remember the last words we spoke with each other... like I was peering into the past.

"Zidane."

"Princess. We must go." It was a dark day for all of us. We had just defeated Necron, and now Zidane was going back into that monster of a tree to save Kuja. But why?

"..." Zidane looked at me with that same playful look in his eye. but I could sense some sorrow. "Dagger-I mean, your Highness." He got down on one knee in front of me, and lowered his head. "The abduction is over. I can't take you any further." He paused for a moment. "...I'm sorry for being so selfish." I took a step forward, trying to hold back the tears. My faithful guard, Steiner, walked a few feet from us, and turned his back, so as to give us some privacy to talk. Zidane looked up at me, now with complete sorrow.

"No. You're not being selfish. You've done so much for us. If it weren't for you I probably would have led a meaningless life. With you, I was able to see so much of the world, and meet so many new people. We faced many hardships too. But... I think I finally know what's important." I looked down at my hands that where folded against my stomach. "I'm so fortunate to have met you... I'll never forget our trip together." I looked from my hands to his face that was filled with worry. This was the first time I had ever seen him like this... so, I bowed, "Thank you Zidane." I turned around quickly as I felt my eyes water up. "..." I looked back down at my hands. "...Promise me one thing. Please come back." Zidane then bowed his head, as I walked with my faithful guard up to the air ship. Zidane and I watched each other part ways again. but only for good this time. As we got high up, I saw Zidane turn his back, and walk over to the ledge. "Zidane! I love you!"

...He never got that message.

Zidane

You think loves easy? Hell, it's a bitch. If I had never met such a nice girl, I would have never fallen in love. But there's one problem, she's a Princess. and I'm just a thief. There's no way she would fall for me. She would rather have her guard, Rusty. But. I do love her. and I want to be near her. Truly, I do. I remember the last time I ever saw her, and the last time I ever saw my brother.

I looked out to the out of control Iifa tree, and prepared to go into battle. I thought I heard Dagger's sweet voice calling out to me. Heh, right, wishful thinking. I stretched my arms out, and jumped into the twisting roots of the Iifa tree. I ran on the ground, but suddenly, they where coming after me! What the hell?! Do these things have a mind of their own?! I jumped to avoid the roots that where trying to squash me. I soon opened my eyes, and found myself flying... no... not flying. I was riding one of the roots! I stood proud, knowing that I could rule this place, but suddenly, I opened an eye, and saw that we where going to crash into a wall! I stumbled, but soon jumped off, and started to slide down the steep hill. I started to run, to try and find an escape from these traitorous roots! THERE! A hole in the base! I jumped as far as I could go and made it in the hole. CRAP! It was a long way down, and didn't look like a soft landing. As I flailed my arms around, trying to find something to grab onto, I looked forward, and for a split second. I felt as though I was frozen in air... right next to Kuja... well, that was over too soon.

"Ugh.?" I awoke soon, and looked around. I got to my feet and brushed all the dust off of myself, and looked to my right. I ran up the roots to my right, all the way up to where Kuja was lying. I sat next to him.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go." Kuja said in a weak voice.

"Wouldn't you do the same thing for me if you knew that I was dying?"

"..."

Stupid question. "...Never mind."

After a few moments of silence, Kuja finally broke it. "Your comrades where able to escape?"

"Yeah, I knew you had something to do with it."

"I'm glad they made it."

"Yeah. Well, it's our turn to get movin'."

"..." He looked up sadly. "I don't deserve to live after all that I've done. I'm useless to this world."

"No one's useless. You helped us escape, remember?"

"..." He looked to the side in shame. "After you guys beat me, I had nothing left. nothing more to loose. Then, I finally realized what it means to live. I guess I was too late." I looked over at Kuja to tell him that every things going to be all right... but then he lied his head down, and died.

"?!??! Hey! Don't you go dying on me, alright?!" I suddenly herd a bang, just in time to see the walls where caving in. The roots finally broke through! I looked from Kuja, to the vines, and then put my body over Kuja's to protect him as the vines crashed into our bodies.

...Everyone, Thank you. Farewell.

Garnet

I walked out onto the balcony, where I saw all my subjects getting their seats. I saw my old friends in the front row, along with Vivi and Quina's children. Good. "It's been so long. I can't wait to see everyone." I walked over to my throne; wearing the same blue silk dress that I wore the night that Zidane 'Kidnapped' me. I wanted him to be next to me. Were the gods so selfish... that they had to take my mother, and my love away from me? Why? Why?! I loved him! And I never got the chance to tell him that! This isn't fair; he should be sitting next to me. Him being the King, and our children with us. Our happy family. "...but, It will never be the same. I have to let go of the past. I have to move on, just like he taught me." The lights dimmed, as the crowd started to clap. Baku soon came onto the stage, and introduced the story. I truly want him here. He promised.

"Never again will I part from thee!" My thoughts where quickly shattered, as I heard a strangely familiar voice. One that made my heart skip a beat. Shrugging, I decided that I should watch the play... and forget about such thoughts. "Could she have betrayed me? Nay, ne'er would my love speak false? I must have faith! She shall appear only if I believe!" Marcus turned his back to us, as to face the moons. "As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons! I beseech thee, wondrous moon light, grant me my only wish!" He suddenly tore off his cloak, and turned to me. "Bring my beloved Dagger to me!"

I blinked a few times, then stood up, and rubbed my eyes. It was Zidane! My eyes were not fooling me this time! I looked around, and ran over to the doors, where my faithful guards stood. They smiled at me, and opened the door. I smiled at them, and picked up my dress as I ran franticly down the stairs. I ran through the doors to the crowd, and tried to dodge the many people. Suddenly, a boy turned around, and knocked my necklace off. I looked at it for a moment, and put my hands around my naked neck, and closed my eyes. "Forget it!" I ran towards Zidane now and threw off my crown and held out my arms as I ran for him. "ZIDANE!" I called out as I jumped into his arms. He set me down and put his arms around me and smiled. I cried tears of joy, and pounded his chest. "I promised that I would come back." He ran a hand through my hair, and smiled as I smiled back. He then leaned down and kissed me, as I knew that he would never leave me again.

Hearts separated, and Hearts united. That is the tail of true love.

The End


End file.
